


The sweetest submission

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU: Rose Tico is an officer in the First Order, F/F, Not Beta Read, Uniform Kink, she would dominate Phasma if allowed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Uniformalwaysadds to the appeal.
Relationships: Phasma/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	The sweetest submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



> This work is a treat and I hope you'll like it!

Rose wouldn’t lie to herself: the uniform fit her _ perfectly _ . Part of it was the euphoria from the recent promotion, part was the knowledge that Rose herself was capable of adjusting where needed, but part was the way Phasma seemed to track her every move. Not that Phasma’s stares were visible behind that helmet, but Rose hadn’t survived the Academy not to know when and how she was looked at. General Hux was clearly appraising her integrity - another promotion might be there soon. Mitaka was obviously considering taking a few sewing lessons, but Phasma… Phasma was infatuated enough to plainly follow Rose to her new officers’ quarters.

“Keep the uniform on,” Phasma said after taking her own helmet off and Rose felt her cheeks redden. “If that’s allowed,  _ ma’am” _

“If you’re good, yes,” Rose replied, mentally calculating: her free shift was long enough to try this out.

“I will do my best, ma’am”, Phasma replied.

Oh, the uniform was great. They would have to implement that into their routine.

Judging by how hungrily Phasma was awaiting her orders, Rose wasn’t alone in finding that hot.


End file.
